Gantz: Panem
by LeRosaVerde
Summary: A Hunger Games and Gantz Crossover, starring me the author as the main character, in a few chapters you will see what 'I' am there for. When the tributes were killed, there is many options to afterlife; but what if they end up in Gantz?
1. i Prologue

**Prologue**

... ...

There has been very little information on why I have been sent to this place. It seems as if Gantz wanted me to watch over a bunch of newcomers. But the idea of pulling me away from my comfort zone does not answer to my question, why must it be a foreign land? And worse off, I doubt this is even the same world as awhile ago.

Although the view of the buildings around the vicinity appears appealing and pleasing to the eyes, I have a feeling that this place will one day end up like my hometown. Well, now that my hometown is stabilized, invasion has lessened, I could entrust the rest of my wretched teammates to safeguard the country.

Gantz had me stayed behind after everyone left, I didn't really have friends back in my local team. They were mostly self-centered jerks, 4 adult men who likes to act cool with their stiffened poker face and silent demeanour, each scoring at least 300 points before I arrived to the game; a ragged couple with tattoos, piercings and dyed hair, trying to look all intimidating, the dude offered me a cig when I first got into the game, which I politely turned down; then there is this lone female student who takes joy in killing, a proficient yet internally ugly person; and lastly a doctor who works closely with the rest of the team as their own little squad, she seems to be the only one who bothers acknowledging my presence.

... Those were the days, the last time I had my mission was 5 weeks ago. The doctor rallied the newcomers and taught them the mechanics of the game, the repulsive comebacks were as expected. There is no doubt that newcomers would be wiped out fast, half of them weren't as lucky. And much to my delight, 2 of the 'cool' men were gravely injured, and I was there, so I took this chance to end them myself. Their presence disgusts me...

But now that I'm here, things seem to be taking a whole new interesting turn. According to Gantz, I was told that together with this upcoming team, we would fend off aliens invading this land, but ultimately die in a bloodbath before the year ends. It has always been the case, or so I was told.

If I was chosen to mentor this group, there has to be a reason, and my best bet would be the fact that I am the only one who killed my own teammates out of annoyance; Gantz must have sensed my violent urge to leave the group.

I went to a corner of the room and sat down next to the tall windows, glaring at the provocative sunset. My heart races at the thought of leading a team into combat... what the hell, I was never the type to lead, but if these 'students' were to be cooperative, we would have a better chance of survival.

At the corner of my eyes, I saw the laser beam of primary hues sweeping rapidly from side to side. A young gun is coming my way...


	2. Chapter 1

**-Gantz-HungerGames-**

**Chapter 1 – A slow transfer **

I could relate to his reaction as he gets transferred in, head pointing away from the Gantz ball, he was motionless, lying down on the ground, eyes staring into the ceiling. He had excellent instinct; quickly turned to look at me, then at his yet-to-come body.

"The transfer will finish in awhile" I tried to make a pleasant impression, putting on my mild smile.

He supported himself off the ground, sitting up with one leg bent. He did not pay attention to me but looked pensively at the black ball.

I wondered if I was even within Asia, this young man looks as if he stands at about the same height as me; he is blonde, has short wavy hair and sports an athletic outfit. He squint his eyes at the Gantz ball, carefully supporting himself to his feet and moving away from me.

His suspicious glances at me tell me that he is a careful person. He lowered his back as he snuck toward what seems dangerous to him, shifting along the walls with his neck stretched to get a glimpse of this wicked trickery.

"Are you the gamemaker?" he asked, his eyebrows arched before he spoke. There was evident hostility in his eyes; something tells me he wants to challenge me, verbally or physically.

"Pardon?" I tried to look as sincere as I can, but he was not playing the game. He stood up straight and stared down at me, this could turn out ugly.

"Looks like there is only one of you" he smirked, moving closer with a fist grinding against his palm; I stood up in preparation for self-defence, with such level of confidence, I could only make the worse assumption, he is one lethal fighter.

The high pitch sound went off again, another 'member' is joining the team, this time, it was a girl, and she seems rather short. Judging from her skin colour, I would say she is an African, possibly an American seeing how she might be possibly linked to that guy from earlier on. It could be shallow judgment of me but it's really not easy for a guy who had never been overseas to make a crudely bull's eye of a guess.

The girl was similarly lying on the sleek wooden floor, at the exact spot where the blonde head was transferred to.

She appears to be sleeping, it made me chuckled a little to think of how someone would come into Gantz through sleep, don't tell me it's one of those phenomenal silent killers (Heart attack).

"What's so funny?" the boy threw me a dead stare.

I pointed at the little girl who is halfway through the transfer with my eyes. The boy backed off an inch or two, staring in disbelief, he mouth ajar. How could he not notice her? Or is his sense of hearing still slightly affected by the transfer?

"Rue... How is she alive?..." he began to pant a little. It triggered my countless storms of questions, they know each other? How did they die to get in here? Why are they wearing similar attire? What does his expression mean?

"Sadness?" I muttered to myself, trying to make out the first word he said. I read that word somewhere, or was he saying 'rule'? No, or is that a name?

"Is the hunger games over? Is this where the eliminated gather?" he asked me, his voice softened, I could sense his desperation. But what is this 'hunger games'?

I stared at him in confusion, if there is an answer, I would gladly provide.

"What is this... 'Hunger games'?" I asked, "You two are like... wearing some kinda uniform"

"Don't play dumb, you're the ones who gave us a good time aren't you?" he asked, sounding more pleasant this time.

"You've mistaken, I am not even from your country" I said, searching my pockets for my wallet, only to recall that I wouldn't have brought something so important to a mission, but I thought of an alternative to make him trust me, "You see that black ball over there?"

"Of course I can see" he condescended

"I need to wait for everyone to gather before I explain this in one shot, but for now you can tell me what just happened before you came here" I said as I tried to exude some sense of charisma, I hope it works, "but here's the bet, you will find high-end firearms in there, rifles, pistols and a briefcase that contains the suit to enhance your strength..."

"Like the one you're wearing?" he asked, looking slightly interested, and quickly flawed my judgment "Funny, let's check it out!" he ran forward and sent a deadly elbow at my face.

I was able to block it with an effortless open palm, which to his surprise he threw forward a quick jab to my face; I sent my head forward to counter his fist with a head butt, something that a person without the suit wouldn't do.

He retreats his fist at the very moment it clashed with my skull. I nodded confidently and pat him on the shoulder, which he moved away in response.

"What the-" he nursed his fist in pain and shook his head, followed by a deep breath, "what the HELL was that?"

I was pleased at his frown; it tells me that through pain, he learned.

"Just wait for everyone to be here, I hope you can tell me if everyone is... this is a matter of life and death" I said solemnly, he was still backing away.

He appears to acknowledge my resourcefulness despite the fact that we just met. But just before he could explain the scenario before their death, another member was transferred in; she looks rather pretty, with two braids sliding over her shoulder, another blonde. I'm certain that I'm in a foreign country. Although the uncanny sight was not their nationality, but rather the fact that she's the third one in this attire. I conclude that they are definitely related.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – American Students?**

For someone with an aura of bloodthirst, he seems rather humanely softened at the sight of this blonde girl. I suppose they are good friends and was killed together during their school trip? It's no surprise how wicked Mother Nature can get. Just guessing.

"Glimmer..." he muttered, soft but audible enough for my heavy metal ears. I watched as he went over to inspect her face, brought forth his hand to touch her cheek.

She kicked him at the side and begun rolling on the floor screaming, waving her hands wildly as if she was attacked by a group of beasts. It's no surprise for one to enter this room acting as though they were alive a few moments ago.

"Hey Glimmer, it's me! Marvel!" he held onto his hip in pain, I assume this lady here is packed with punches, which is a good sign for her own survival in Gantz, she will need it.

"The beeeeees!" she shrieked, scaring the little girl lying beside her, I went over to wave at the groggy African American, she looked at me dumbfounded for awhile.

"Katniss?" she asked, "How long have I been out? Did you win?"

I stared at her amused, her reaction provides leads to my questions; she passed out? No, she died... that answer is more than certain. But to speak of 'winning', were they participating in some kind of survival games? It must be cruel to send students to fight against the wild, what is in the heads of these oddball faculties?

"Hey young lady, what happened?" I asked, she looked at me trying to focus, "and I'm not..."

As she closed her eyes for a long while, straining hard enough to narrow the concentration at me, I smiled at her readily to greet her as a newcomer to Gantz.

She let out a frightened gasp and backed away, shifting away along the sleek wooden flooring. I stretched out a hand like those of a welcoming guardian, but it was not enough to win her trust, she continued to back away towards the Gantz ball.

As she moved away, my attention landed on the calmed Glimmer, she was looking at me with confusion, then back at her worried guy friend.

"Who's this? And where are we right now?" she demanded for an answer from Marvel (I actually remembered his name).

The boy was quiet, he looked at me, which redirected the girl's eyes, then turned his head to look at ball. For a few seconds, I was drifted into their stream of attention, I felt my eyes fixated on the Gantz ball, just like how when I first entered the game. The feeling of disarray fell back into my mind, no; rather they crawled their way up to my eye sockets. Refreshed memory sent a great shock down my spine.

"Hey?" Marvel called out to me, I snapped out of the illusion of fear and turned to look at them, my jaw was hanging, my eyes speak of transiting hazy horror.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us where we are" he wasn't asking, he seems to be telling me. This guy can prove to be troublesome once he gets his own suit on, what if he were to really pick a fight with me?

"This is Gantz, a posthumous game where the chosen dead gathers" I said, trying to keep it short. One part of me wanted to burst forth all the information I know of, but it would be a waste to my effort to if I don't conserve it for later.

"We're dead?" Glimmer asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, but I would like to know how did the three of you died" I said, standing up and checking out my suit to make sure that it is working. Without the suit, I cannot keep order in this place.

"I won't believe it, how could I possibly die?" Glimmer shouted; my impression of her has crashed downhill and snowballing, I could only look at the little girl, who seems to be afraid of the two of them more than me.

"We're all dead" I said calmly, finding it difficult to think of anything informative to speak for now. If this chaos lasts long enough, I might actually lose my cool and not tell anyone anything before the mission transfer.

"He's right" Marvel pressed a hand firmly on her shoulder; she looked up to him frightened. It is not an uncommon sight in the Gantz room, some would refuse to accept that they have 'passed' on and some might even take this place as their hallway to paradise.

Glimmer whimpered a little, then turned to look at the little girl, "Isn't that Rue?" she asked Marvel.

"Yeah, I was the one who threw a spear at her" he smiled.

Their conversation sickens me, but this makes me think about the possibility of their pre-arrival scenario. Were they fighting each other? And why would Marvel pick on Rue?

"What do you mean you killed her? She's defenceless" I said, backing away towards Rue to act as her protector, I have to win her trust somehow, as for Marvel and Glimmer, I will win their respect and that would be quite enough.

"Why not wait for everyone to gather, then I'll tell you what happened?" he said, his smile was disturbing, it appears to me as if he was brought up to kill. But what annoys me is his mimicry of my sentence structure from earlier.

"There's no time, since your group seems related, it would be of great favour to all of us if you tell me what happened"

"You said we're dead right? Then why in the world should I care?" he put on a smirk as though he had outspoken me.

I looked over my shoulder to ensure that Rue is feeling safe, which somehow she appears to be as she clung onto the back of my shirt. I smiled at her, but her uneasiness is still heavily present, I stroke her hair, hoping that I wasn't as creepy as I thought. It was then she lowered her tensed shoulders and smiled back. I believe I had won her trust, at least a little.

"Died to die again, that's what I can guarantee, and the deaths won't be swift, usually" I stared at the Gantz ball, "alright, I will start explaining when there is at least eight of you here"

"Oh don't worry; there will be more than ten actually..." Glimmer sighed and smiled, her expression portrays equal amount of menace compared to Marvel.

"Which part of America is this?" I asked, trying my best shot, this might not even be America.

"America? I heard of that place somewhere in History textbook" Marvel sounded neutral for once, "this is Panem that you're in"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Premature chaos **

Three sets of laser shot out from the center of the Gantz ball, Rue backed away while pulling my shirt, I could feel the tuck against my arms. We watched as the chosen ones get transferred in.

According to their heads, I could make it out that one of them is rather short, in the same fashion, they were lying down, one of them had his face against the floor, I could tell from his skin colour, jet black hair and features that he is Asian, most likely an Asian American. The other was a girl with baby face and long blonde curly hair.

"So it's true" Glimmer confirmed what she sees. I nodded.

"Sit down over there, come on" I spoke gently to Rue, ushered her to thin slab of wall in between those tall windows. I went over to sit beside her, she looked at me as if I was her only chance to get home, I feel slightly flattered to have someone looking up to me, both figuratively and literally.

"What's this place, what's going on?" she asked me.

"I'll explain later, when everyone is here" I said, leaning my back against the wall and looked at the three who are transferred down to their knees already. Soon they will react.

"So you're the one to call the shots aren't you?" Glimmer asked, she had an unpleasant look on her face about my conduct up till now.

"No, the ball is" I said, finding it rather ridiculous, who would say such a thing to someone else? An experienced Gantz member

She burst out laughing, looking at the black ball then back at me. She fingered the mysterious sphere and cupped her cheek with the other hand. "You're telling me this toy here is telling us what to do?"

"Yes" I answered firmly, because I know that I am right

She then worked on her composure and stood up; she whispered something to Marvel and the both of them appears to have some form of agreement. I expected certain form of malice seeing that it comes from the both of them, but as soon as they nodded, they made their way to the exit of the condo.

I know they will have a hard time trying to open or even break down the door, no one can open the door until the end of the mission, and some of us won't even make it back to this room, it's just the harsh truth of the Gantz game.

"They're moving, aren't they dead?" Rue looked at me, then at the three of them.

"Good, I might get some information from them" I said, standing up and moving over to where they are, I folded my arms, trying to look like the one with authorities around here. I hope my sudden poise does not frighten Rue.

Lying on the ground nearest to me was the little boy with curly hair, followed by the Asian dude and then the girl. The first one to respond was the girl, she started shouting.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" her voice was sharp, I could sense the desperation. Her reaction brings me to another conclusion; these kids were really fighting each other before they came in here. What kind of sick game is this?

I am a person who likes to look at the world map despite not travelling around the world but I have never seen a country named Panem, where exactly is this country?

"Relax, you're fine" I said, looking at the girl, as I moved quickly towards her side.

Just then, the guy in the middle grabbed me by the ankles and tripped me over.

"Paisley! Run!" he shouted, moving a little closer to my shin and started smashing it with his fist.

"Hey, it's pointless!" I shouted. He looked up, face full of rage, but his fierceness soon converts to confusion. Those expressions were as expected.

The girl got up and ran towards the exit which is along the corridor outside this room; in no time she ran back screaming, the guy let go of my legs and went to embrace the girl. I watched with a semi-frown on my face, it is difficult to think in this midst of chaos, but seeing how they arrive to this place, I expect more chaos after a few more members coming in.

"They are out there! The ones who tried to kill me!" Paisley screamed, she began to hyperventilate, she sounds like she was on the verge of crying.

"It's okay, I'll explain our situation, can you calm her down?" I stood up and held both hands beside my head to show them that I'm sincere with making peace.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the boy held her closer and turned away, looking over his shoulder; some signs of worry can be seen from his face.

And with all the crooked timing in the world, Glimmer and Marvel came back to create more commotion.

"Free us right now!" Glimmer shouted at me.

"They are coming after us!" Paisley shrieked. I wasn't even sure if that was her voice, the noises around the area is screwing up my mind big time, even I myself felt the pressure building up. No, I must exert control over the situation.

"Those who want to live! Calm down! I will explain right here and now! If you refuse to trust me then be my guest! You can all die again!" I shouted back as I looked around. I am pretty sure that they could at least trust me by my seniority in age.

The little boy with the curls was getting up, he stared at me flabbergasted, I don't know if he is scared or just spacing out, but his expression tickles me, though laughing now would totally ruin my build-up.

I did not want to look at Rue or the little boy because I might smile at them which will give my demeanour away.

"The truth is that we're all dead, our purpose in life now is no longer OUR purpose, ours lives are up to the usage of this ball over here" I pointed at the Gantz. I tried not to look too unfriendly as I exchanged glances with Paisley and the other dude; he still seems sceptical about me, "we will be spending the rest of our time hunting down aliens every month, usually during the night"

"So this is just like our hunger games" Marvel said, looking around the room as he observes for what I assume to be surveillance cameras.

"I would love to know what this Hunger Games is" I replied to his rhetoric comment

At the position where I stood, the laser shot straight before my eyes, I ducked down and backed away, four more of them are coming in. This time, two girls and two boys.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Infighting**

The line-up goes like this, a macho black guy on the right, followed by a guy with short black hair and tanned skin. Then there is this red head that seems to be lying in a rather comfortable position, as if she died a natural death, and all the way to the left is a short but cute looking girl with black hair tied back and slight freckles on her face.

"Thresh?" Rue stood up and moved toward the dark-skinned young man, "Thresh I'm so glad you're alive!"

I watched her eyes get teary; the young man opened his eyes and shifted his entire weight onto both elbows, massaging his forehead before looking at Rue carefully. His calmness impresses me; he seems to be quite the thoughtful one compared to the rest.

"Not you too Clove? Looks like you didn't win" Glimmer smiles, no, I would consider that a smirk.

"Clove..." Thresh muttered. At the sight of his expression, the little boy with the curly hair backed away and curled up into a ball, eyes covered behind his knees.

Thresh stood up and went over to Clove, his ferocity frightens even me, the only guy with the suit. But I must not allow any internal strife, "Don't be reckless!" I shouted.

"Stay out of this!" he turned around and pointed at me, his heavy breathing is enough to tell me how pissed off he is.

Clove took this chance and lunge forward from her squatting position, she drew a knife from her jacket's side pocket, but her attempt to attack was futile, Thresh grabbed her by the wrist and tries to crush it.

With haste, I stepped forth stopped his punch, like a human chain, I grabbed hold of his wrist too. He turned around stunned; it is no doubt that he is surprised of how someone like me is able to effortlessly restrain him. But I have to admit, he is very strong, I could tell from the way his struggle to get off my grip did budge a little, I too was surprised.

"Yaaahhh!" Clove took another knife from her holster and went for a stab.

I intercepted the stab with my body. Marvel and Glimmer were shocked, so was Paisley and her 'boyfriend', Clove stared at me dazed, she tried to stab through my stomach again but it did not penetrate.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, and surprisingly Thresh let go of her.

I turned around to greet the African dude, he looked at the spot where there was suppose to be a knife wound. "What are you?" he asked.

"I'm sent here to teach you guys how to survive" I said, "Have I proven enough?

Silence fills the room, I trust by the saying of 'silence means consent'. I stood in between the malicious ones, the couple and the newcomers. The little ones were safe with their backs against the wall, staying away from the potential fray.

"Stay away from this, both of you" I signalled the couple respectfully, they moved away as I asked, my eyes were on Marvel, Glimmer and Clove. Clove appears to be unhappy with my intervention, her eyebrows twitched, I sighed as I imagined how it would be a great pain to keep this three in check.

"What do you want?" Clove's stare started to unnerve me, it was as if she will not hold back in an attempt to kill, her eyes says a lot, her stare filled with malevolence.

"Calm down..." I tried to sound melancholic; something about this group bothers me. I am afraid that half the group will be dead by infighting before the aliens could get to us, this is terrible. Why would Gantz transfer me here to look after this group? Is he trying to teach me the importance of tolerance and teamwork? I pray that this just a simulation?

"Clove, chill out, we're gonna have more fun according to this guy" Marvel folded his arms, his expression clearly states that he wants me to start explaining, which I am ready to.

"I can't trust that you lot will not hurt each other, so I want all of you to split up into groups that you're comfortable with" I said, feeling a little jerky with my voice, I am nervous, yes I am.

"I think you're taking this too far, we're not a bunch of students in case you don't know" Glimmer stood out to confront me with her head held high.

"All I want is to make sure that the lot of you are comfortable with who you're with. That way y'all won't end up killing each other, trust me you don't want to-"

"Who are you?" the Asian dude asked, I was stunned for awhile.

"Oh sorry everyone, I've yet to introduce myself, I'm Melvin, your mentor from Singapore" I looked at everyone, trying my best to look friendly again. I'm afraid that my transition of expressions might make them think that I'm deranged.

"... Where was I?" I looked at the one who broke my train of thoughts.

"You are worried that we might kill each other?" the tanned guy behind me said.

"Thanks, and yes, we need all the manpower we can get to overcome missions, according to the information that I'm fed with, we won't get any more intakes after this transfer, so this is all the members that we have. Anyone dead will be troublesome for the others. I have to make sure that we're all cool with one another, is that okay?"

"Missions? So we're not really dead are we?" Marvel asked.

"No, we are dead that's for sure, tell me, what were you guys doing before you came here?"

"We participated in the Hunger Games" the Asian dude replied, he less doubtful now.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"We were put into battle royale, it's a culture in our country to send teenagers into the capital city for a fight to the death" Rue answered, I looked at her jaded eyes. My heart went out for all of them. I see... so it all makes sense now, no wonder they wear the same attire.

"Since the lot of you were put into battle before, then is it safe to assume you guys are all trained for combat?"

"Not all" Marvel smirked at the rest of the teens, they weren't pleased but it appears that they have acknowledged my presence and the importance of the potential information I hold.

"Okay, first of all, the equipments are most important, it increases your chance of survival at least five folds or more" I said, feeling good that I could finally give off something informative "as I have proven, the suit allows you to withstand normal attacks; it strongly enhances your strength, endurance and mobility. You can ask Marvel"

He wasn't happy with himself being used as an example.

"Once the ball opens sideways, search for a briefcase with your name, then go into the hallway one by one to put on your suit, grab any weapons that fits you, then prepare for transfer, it's best to work in a big group, but judging from this... should we rather work separately?"


End file.
